Liquid electrophotographic (LEP) printing processes include applying a liquid ink onto a printing substrate (e.g. paper or plastic). A primer may be applied onto the substrate prior to printing in order to favor the transfer of the ink from the blanket cylinder to the substrate and the adhesion of the ink on the substrate.
Without primers, adhesion of printed LEP inks may not be satisfactory on certain substrates such as plastic-based substrates like polyethylene, polypropylene and polyethylene terephthalate (PET) because of their low surface energy. Some paper-based substrates may also have LEP ink adhesion-related issues.
The present disclosure discloses a coated substrate suitable for liquid electrophoretic inks, a method for producing a coated substrate and a method for performing a printing process.